The Hunt
by My-Name-Is-Lady-Velvet
Summary: Neytiri stalks her prey, a deadly hunter in the jungle with her sights on a lone male... PWP.


_Here be some fluffy p0rn, written for a friend. Not much plot to it so if you like fluffy p0rn read on, if not hit the back button._

_*****************************************  
_

**The Hunt**

***************************************  
**

She stayed low pressed to the dirt, the thick leaves giving her cover as she stalked her prey intently. Ears pitched forward, her tail stayed tucked close but still gave soft twitches of excitement. The hunt was high and the prey was within reach now.

With care she had selected her hunting grounds, near the home tree so large predators would not be close but far enough from their home that none of the people would wander upon them.

Tensing her muscles she waited against the soft moss under her and took a sharp breath, holding for seconds as she waited for him to take that last step towards her, completely unaware of her presence as he walked back towards the home tree after a days hunt.

A twig snapped under his foot and he lifted his head to scan the jungle distance for predators alerted of the sound, ears high. The sudden slam of weight straight into his chest took him clear of his feet and they hit the jungle floor with a harsh thud.

Twisting on the ground he sucked in a breath with a swear and tried to push her weight off but she was like lightening, in moments of scuffle she had his left wrist pinned to the dirt and the other one just as fast. Jake gave it his best effort, she hated when he gave up right away. Catching one of her legs between his own he jerked onto his side and dragged her but she rolled with the momentum and ended up top of him once more, with both wrists tangled in a set of _bolas_.

Both of them panted for air and his back stung from taking the force of their fall, promising bruises tomorrow. Neytiri sat on him, straddling his middle as she looked down at him with that familiar glint in her eyes.

"Anyone ever tell you you're bat shit crazy?" he asked between breaths and the female above him pulled her lips back to bare her teeth, it was not a kind smile.

Leaning over him more she let her braids fall over her shoulders and drag along his rising and falling chest. Half lidded eyes peered down at her prey as she forced his bound wrist above his head. With swift fingers she took the extra rope untangled and snared it to a broken branch limb on a fallen log.

While she was bent over, the male under her gave a growl and arched his head, a wet hot tongue suddenly running along her stomach. The female answered with a hiss and sank down, purposely keeping her body close to his so he could lick at her as she moved back down.

The male ran his tongue along her skin, tasting sweat and the unique flavor that was simply her. The curve of a breast ran along his brow and he gave her exposed nipple a bite when it was close enough, pulling with his teeth and hearing her snarl in turn. Pulling away she growled when he refused to let go. For a moment Jake held her to him before suckling lightly and letting her go, dropping his head back to the dirt. Neytiri could be wicked if he fought her too much in her games so he was always careful not to combat too hard or submit too willingly either.

With her tail lashing and ears low she observed him, her dark eyes running along his body as her fingers followed, feather light touches along his chest. Tracing the dip of his stomach and rise of his hips her lips smirked as her middle finger hooked into his lion cloth. Neytiri sat astride his thighs now and her tail was between his legs slithering around as it coiled with his own.

"One of these days," he growled up at her as she ignored him, not distracted by his talking at all. "I'm going to get attacked and go down without baring my blade because of you." The male grumbled and the female raised a brow in reply simply as her nimble fingers undid the laces on the side easily.

"Never." He snapped back in reply, reading her features and knowing she was daring him to bare his blade to her, but he drew the line there. Annoyed with her he gave a sudden buck and forced her forward hard. The female fell unto his chest and before she could react he rolled them, the rope around his wrists biting harder as he made it tenser with the roll. Pushing his weight down he parted his legs and caught hers between his own as he used his upper weight to hold her torso down.

Ears back she hissed in his face and he gave her a snarl before crushing his mouth against hers. The female reacted immediately her hands yanking free from under him and tangling in his braids roughly. The long sinewy form of his mate pushed up against him and she pulled a leg free to lock it over his thigh, her hips arching into his own.

Pulling back a touch he licked the curve of her jaw and pushed his face against hers in a nuzzle as she rubbed back and gave him hard nips along his neck. Jake hissed as her fingers bit into his back and she rolled her hips against his. The rising erection there was pressed against the material of his loincloth, half off.

"What is with you." He grunted as her she dragged her nails along the curve of his back with another smile that was more like she was baring her teeth again. The last few moons his mate had suddenly become a vicious bedmate. Nothing he could not handle but still it was unusual for a sudden consistent change.

Neytiri gave him no answer as she lifted her head and pushed her mouth to his, the male immediately returning the rough kiss as his arms stained against the binding, still held over his head. Rocking his hips he pushed against her. Quickly she pulled her other leg free and wrapped it around his hips as he moved, arching into the motions. Growling with his ears low he put his weight down, pushing her into the dirt as he moved. A mix of a purr and hiss escaped her lips in return.

Putting her foot down in the dirt with her knee bent high she braced it and pushed suddenly rolling them again as she was once more atop her prey.

Licking her lower lip she looked down at him as she sat on his stomach, feeling him pressed right against her when she slid back. Dropping her body she pressed down hard once before using her thighs to lift herself and rock lightly with a chuckle. The entire time she watched his face as his eyes cursed at her and his hips pushed back. The male was eager to mate, she could feel the tell tale throbbing pressed between her thighs.

Arching her backside high she lifted herself from his hips and rested her elbows on his chest as she smirked and pressed a kiss on his collarbone.

"Bloody tease." The once avatar growled at her as she slid her body to rest on her side along his and her leg up to rub against his groin. Watching him hiss and drop his head in the dirt, his muscle tense. Her Jake was an excellent male, he had a strong healthy body that did well in the hunt and was over all level headed. This prey was exactly what she was looking for she decided with a smirk as she bit along his shoulder, leaving marks and making him growl as she claimed him. This male was for certain hers and Neytiri had every intention of letting all know. The marks would fade into bruises, the shape distinctly from her teeth, no one would doubt where he had gotten them from.

Rubbing her calf along the length of the male she slid her leg down, her skin pressing against him as she dropped a hand to undo his loin cloth fully and let it drag down as her thigh slithered over his groin.

Jake was tense as he lay on the jungle floor with her and she knew it was not because of his bindings. Resting her hand on his chest she put her chin on her wrist and watched his face closely as her other hand encircled his erection.

Lightly her fingers danced over him, feeling the heat and rigidness with pleasure as she touched him lazily. The male was growling as he shut his eyes and lifted his hips to her hand. Rubbing her cheek on his shoulder she latched a leg over one of his and looked down, watching her hand as she worked him. Light touches worked best to prepare him. Her prey was always quick to become frustrated when she would not be firm.

So her fingers walked down the curve and then a single finger touched the tip, massaging back and forth. He arched himself up and the length slipped passed her hand, turning her fingers she rubbed the underside lightly as he sank back and hissed at her, his tail was thumping along her thigh, irritated.

Rubbing her cheek on his shoulder and than his chest she turned to push her nose against the center of his torso and breath in the deep scent of her prey. Straddling him once more she sat high on his stomach and looked down at the bound male as he glared back up heatedly.

Smirking she quickly undid her loincloth and discarded it where she had left her necklace and blade earlier. Neytiri had planned her attack carefully, she had know where they would fall and how she would roll him so the exact branch she wanted to bind him to was in range.

Jake shifted his feet and dug his toes into the cool dirt as he arched his hips up and lifted his mate. Neytiri laughed as she put her hands on his chest for balance. Her knees lifted from the ground a touch as he growled in frustration, the heat of him pressing along her thigh but not where he wanted it. When he dropped down with a snarl she leaned over and pressed a light kiss on his furrowed brow. Moving down she touched her lips over his eyelid and then cheekbone. Turning her head to the other side of his face she kissed his nose and then the corner of his mouth softly. In a heartbeat she seemed to turn tender but her mate stayed on guard, knowing another heartbeat could change her mood.

"I see you." She whispered lovingly to the male as he looked back up at her with narrow eyes.

"I see you," he retorted in a tight voice, "pinned and tied under me for hours if you don't hurry up." The female threw her head back and laughed as she cupped his face in her hand, he turned into the touch and pressed an affectionate kiss on her palm despite his threats.

Pushing her forehead into his neck as she leaned over him, the female reached down between them and found his eagerness, he was still throbbing and she grinned into his neck as she led him to her entrance. Jake pushed up immediately and the female hissed softly. For a moment her body refused, pressing against him but then gave way and he sank into her depths.

Reaching up she wrapped an arm around his bound ones as she whimpered and lifted her hips a touch before sinking down all the way. Jake met her half way and pressed her up, lifting her from the dirt again as he reveled in the tight heat of his mate.

"Tsahaylu." Her prey gasped out sharply and Neytiri sighed, her fingers reach around the male's shoulder as he arched from the ground to drag his braid up. Letting go of his arms, she grasped her own braid and brought the two ends together nearly touching. Teasingly she held them so the very tips of the queues made contact and unseen sparks inside her made Neytiri gasp out and her mate groan. Like a flurry of small insects climbing along her spine she could feel the sweet sensation along her skin as she shivered and let them entangle fully. Turning she pressed her chest to his as her arms slid under his raised shoulders and grasped him close.

Lifting her backside, her tail high in the air she pulled away a touch and the friction made her hiss as she quickly sank back down. Neytiri could feel the throbbing of him as clearly as she could feel her own tight heat around him. The duo sensations where delightful as she lifted and dropped her hips languidly, reveling in the sensations. Tiny sparks danced along her skin, each place where she touched her mate felt tingling and good. It was the warmth when one was too close to the fire, nearly too much but so soothing on cold skin. Each time his heartbeat thumped she felt herself tense a touch, reacting to it.

When his tail unexpectedly smacked the inside of her thigh the female gave a gasp and felt heat pulse from the contact as if hot drops of water had hit her skin. Her own tail quickly fumbled down and entwined with his as she moved, rubbing her body against his as she rode a high from the union.

Her mate's arms were sore but the pain was distant to him as he felt each pleasure she did and shared his own. As he sank himself into her the pressure of her body against him felt so deliriously good and she pushed back, wanting to take all she could for him as she whimpered and rested her face along the curve of his neck. He turned and pushed his chin against her brow, rubbing her face as they nuzzled.

Hissing he arched up and pulled hard on the rope holding his arms. Neytiri had it just tight enough so that he had to strain before it gave way, the knot pulled free as the rope loosened. Warm, strong arms encircled her and cradled her as he rolled them and pressed her into a soft spot of moss. Eagerly she lifted her legs to wrap around his hips as he moved. Kissing her neck and rubbing as much skin as he could against her, they both shuddered at the jolt of pleasure, like tiny shocks over and over with a sensual bite to them.

Neytiri sucked in a deep long breath and looked up at her prey turned mate as he watched her. The both stared, the connection reflecting one another in their minds. He thought he wild and untamable, a strong creature of cunning and grace. Jake liked her facial markings and was fond of her neck, the curve of it so delicate and welcoming to his kisses. Many thought she did not smile enough but he liked that, felt her smiles where more special because she was careful to whom she gave them to. Leaning up she pressed her mouth against his own and he parted his lips. Neytiri had never kissed before like he showed her but she enjoyed it. Darting her tongue into his mouth she pushed it against his and tasted the faint trace of a fruit he must had eaten earlier.

When he gave a more forceful shove she broke the kiss with a hiss and lifted herself into the motion, tightening her legs on his hips as her ears fell low. Jake shifted, bracing his weight on his elbows and digging his hands into the moss as he moved with more fever. They could both feel the heat rising, the motions turning from a gentle pace to a hungry one. Their tails were entwined and thrashing in the dirt and along his thighs as they reflected the fever of the union.

With a grunt he moved faster and her body began to jerk upward each time he pushed deep. Digging her fingers into his arms she mewed and whimpered, savoring each pleasure as she parted her thighs wider in invitation.

The action pleased him immensely, for such a wild huntress to eagerly give herself to him he never ceased to feel humbled. The connection relayed that emotion across to her and he felt the warmth pool in her in reply.

"Always." She sighed out, half lidded eyes looking up at him with sultry promise as she shoved back at him. Their pace steadily increased, the slap of this flesh against one another mingling with pants for air as they moved in rough union. Either mate could feel the sensations of the other, the pressure of her body pressing down all around him when she flexed her thigh muscles and the pulsing of his length in turn.

Neytiri began to give soft short cries that her mate recognized immediately, the meek glow of her luminescent spots increasing. A dark flush crossed her face making the hum of light from them stand out more. Jake sucked in a sharp breath and kept the pace rough and hard for her. Reaching out he rested a hand in her hair and bent to touch foreheads with her briefly, his own tiny spots beginning to radiate with hers.

"Jhake." The female gasped out, dragging his name out with her accent as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close while he shoved back and forth. The pressure was building higher and higher now reaching the top and threatening to spill over as the two entwined Na'vi moved furiously.

Jake reached back to grab her leg when it began to slip down and the warm fingers digging into her skin gave a sharp hard spark that made them both hiss. Dropping down he pressed every inch of himself that he could against her as she did the same rubbing her face against his as everything peaked. Each touch was hyper sensitive and pulsing, with tight short thrusts he clutched Neytiri to him as she parted her lips and bit his shoulder hard, muffling her scream while he gave a hoarse shout.

The pulsing took over them both with the sweet singing sensation as he released in her and the wonderful pressure as her body gripped him tight was shared as they clung to one another.

When the pleasure began to fade Jake felt his muscles relax and Neytiri's follow as he sank down, sliding down to pull free from her soft body so he could rest his head on her chest. Both panted and wrapped their arms around one another, Neytiri's legs drifting down from his hips to entangle with his as she curled her body to him.

Resting with his cheek on her warm skin he could hear the steady thumping of her heart beat in tandem with his own, the two slowly finding a regular pace once more.

"I'm not complaining," he stared with a soft breath, looking up at his sated mate. "But why are you so…wild lately?" The question came with subtle concern, was there something he should know? The Tsahaylu conveyed it clearly to his female; she could sense his worry for her strange sexual prowess of late. Her mate enjoyed the unions, liked the rough nature their intimacies had taken but he was curious why she had without clear reason.

"It was time." Neytiri replied easily, gently touching her fingers to his cheek and feeling the tiny sparks still there, her spots flickering sensitively from the contact. Jake could feel that she meant it. 'It was time' her body had decided for her one day. Their new home tree was settling in well, the food was plentiful and the people had found the old rhythm of their ways once more. Jake was healthy and so was Neytiri, it was the perfect time for mating, for conception.

Blinking wide, her prey lift his head with a jerk and looked down at the smug female. The bond of their Tsahaylu expressed to him that it was not a conscious decision or thought out, but an instinct that came over her and drove her. But it was sated now; the need was slinking back down, their latest union having achieved the goal wanted.

"Neytiri…" There were no words he could think of, but she felt his swell of emotions, the pleasure, joy, pride, worry, fears, and utter exhilaration.

"Jakesully." She replied with a smile reserved for him alone as he leaned in and they touched noses lightly, feeling the pleasure pulsing though one another from the contact and creation of new life.


End file.
